


Just Focus On Me

by Fuchibi12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cinnamon bun puppies, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Liam Dunbar, Theo Needs a Hug, Thiam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuchibi12/pseuds/Fuchibi12
Summary: Things have been quiet the last few months since the destruction of the Anuk-Ite and Liam finds himself spending more and more time with one insufferable Chimera. But as always, it doesn't last long.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic of Thiam... my first in this fandom actually. So hopefully I'm ic enough. My stuff is always unbetad so I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. If anyone would like to beta for me, I'm open to that. Anywho, enjoy!

_Pain._

_That was all he could think or feel._

_Pain._

_His entire body was alight with it. A searing pain that sought to burn every part of him._

_He was burning, a consuming fire that scorched his nerves._

_Voices filtered in and out, frantic cries and soothing coos. For a moment, the pain lessened and he could finally give up into the blackness._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Liam let out a frustrated growl as he shoved his biology textbook into his locker and slammed the door shut. Of all the classes he had to have a surprise test in, it just HAD to be biology, the class he hated the absolute most. Liam turned, almost running smack dab into Mason. "Woah dude, slow down." his friend said, holding up his hands in surrender. "What's with the face?"

"Surprise test in Biology." Liam grumbled. Mason flinched in sympathy.

"Sorry Li. If you have such a hard time, I could always tutor you." Mason offered, but Liam just shook his head.

"We tried that, I just don't get it. I'm just gonna do as much extra credit as possible." Liam said with a sigh.

"Why don't you ask Theo?" came Corey's voice, appearing next to them, hand going to join his boyfriend's.

Liam's brow quirks but it's Mason who speaks up first. "What about Theo?" the other boy asks.

"He's really good with Biology, you could ask him to tutor you or something. Wasn't he in AP Bio with Scott?" Corey asks.

Liam's brows furrow as he mulls this over. The idea of asking Theo for anything hadn't crossed his mind, mostly because he hadn't heard from the Chimera in weeks. Not since the hospital. Since he had watched Theo take Gabe's pain. There had been the occasional text to make sure the older boy was alive, but beyond that, no one had seen or heard from Theo is a while. If he was being honest, it made Liam nervous, and concerned. It was possible that he was in trouble. The blue eyed beta pushed these thoughts away, no need to be worried. Theo could take care of himself, he made that point very obvious on several occasions.

"I doubt he would even be willing to help me. And even if he was, I don't know where he is." Liam said, a slight frown on his lips.

Corey seemed to consider this, "You haven't seen him either? I thought he was just avoiding me. Not sure if I feel better knowing that he's just avoiding everyone."

"What makes you think he's avoiding us?" Mason asked.

Corey's gaze moved to Liam and was quiet for a long moment. "He's built this entire persona of being untouchable and strong, I don't think being seen with any kind of vulnerability would sit well with him." he said and Liam knew what the Chimera was referring to.

It hadn't been Liam to tell the others about what Theo had done, that was Melissa. She had seemed in awe of the fact that Theo had not only taken away someone else's pain, but an enemies at that. Scott had looked shocked as well and had wanted to speak to Theo, but he had already faded into the shadows, no one knew where he was. The subject had been brushed aside after that, but Liam could tell it bothered Scott, not being able to discuss it with Theo. 

Liam let out a huff, "Well either way, I'm tired of wondering where the hell he is, he's been sulking long enough." he said, pulling his bag onto his bag and heading towards the doors. With Lacrosse season over, Liam had his afternoons to himself, he figured he could spend this one trying to track down the elusive Chimera. The question remained, how. 

Liam stewed over how to try and track down Theo over dinner, then while he stared at his homework before giving up. He had all weekend to do it anyway. Liam flopped down onto his bed, staring up at his ceiling. He didn't know why the absence of Theo bothered him so much. Most of the time, the Chimera was like a thorn in his side, but even Liam had to admit that the guy was able to calm him down faster than anyone else. It was confusing. Their relationship was a strange one but Liam took comfort in it. Theo didn't treat him like a kid or tiptoe around him for any reason. He was straightforward and blunt, never pulling his punches. Figuratively and literally. 

With a groan, Liam rolled off his bed, landing on the floor with a thud. He turned his head to the side when a scent hit his nose. The beta moved closed to the space under his bed, what was that smell? It smelled almost like.

"Theo..." 

Liam reached under his bed and pulled something out from underneath. It was a t-shirt, splattered with old blood. A memory sparked in Liam's head as he looked at it. It was the shirt Theo had worn the day they were at the Zoo. He remembered coming back to his house and letting Theo borrow a shirt instead of wearing the blood spattered one he had been. He had completely forgotten about it the next day and it must have somehow gotten shoved under his bed. Without thinking about it, Liam pressed the fabric to his nose. Despite it sitting under his bed for the past month or so, Theo's scent still lingered, and it wasn't too hard for Liam to latch onto it.

A few minutes later, Liam was out the door of his house, the shirt in hand as he followed the scent, determined to find Theo. It occurred to him that he had no idea where Theo had been staying since being brought back from hell. At first, he had been kept in the police station, but after that... well, Liam wasn't sure. That realization left a sour taste in the young beta's mouth. He considered Theo a friend, or something like that, he should have made sure the older boy had somewhere safe to stay, even if he doubted Theo would have accepted it. 

Theo's scent lead Liam towards the preserve. His brow furrowed for possibly the millionth time that day as he pressed on. After a few minutes, Theo's truck came into view. Liam stopped in his tracks, glancing around. He was pretty deep in the woods now, what was Theo's truck doing all the way out here? He swallowed and moved quietly towards the vehicle, keeping his senses on alert, ready for anything. Up next to the truck, Liam peaked inside and was a little surprised at what he found.

Curled up in the back seat under a threadbare blanket, was Theo. Liam blinked, a bit caught off guard. He realized that he had never seen Theo sleep before. He looked softer in sleep, younger, lips slightly parted and hair falling over his eyes. Liam almost didn't want to interrupt him, but he couldn't let Theo sleep here. A knock on the window and the Chimera was awake in an instant. He looked bewildered for a moment before his gaze focused on Liam and morphed into a glare. Liam watched as he moved himself into the front seat before stepping out of the truck, slamming the door with more force than was probably necessary. 

"What the hell do you want Dunbar?" Theo growled, moving around the truck.

"How long have you been sleeping in your truck?" Liam's words seemed to throw the older boy off and his expression morphed into confusion.

"W-what?"

"How long have you been sleeping in your truck, Theo? Why didn't you tell me you didn't have somewhere to stay?" Liam demanded. Theo took a step back, something akin to fear in his eyes. It was obvious that he hadn't been prepared for this line of questioning, but the reaction seemed out of place. Liam took a good look at Theo now. He looked thinner, his clothes not fitting nearly as snugly as they usually did. And even in the moonlight, Liam could see that he was pale, even moreso than the last time he had seen him. It was beyond concerning. Making his mind up quickly, Liam grabbed Theo's wrist and pulled him towards the truck, shoving him into the passenger seat. "That's it, you're coming with me." he said.

"Liam, what the hell?" Theo said, but Liam ignored him, climbing behind the steering wheel of the truck and starting it. After a few minutes of intense glaring from the passenger seat, Theo seemed to give up, crossing his arms and leaning against the window. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, voice quiet.

Liam glanced over at him. "Because Theo, you need somewhere safe to stay, and you look like shit. So, you're gonna stay at my house. My parents won't mind if I tell them your a friend who needs a place to stay, because that's what you are." 

It didn't escape Liam's notice how Theo visibly tensed at him being called a friend, but he stayed quiet after that. It took Liam another minute before he realized that Theo had fallen asleep, forehead pressed against the window. With his soft breath filling the silence, Liam continued the drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh.... well since some of you crazy people actually seem to enjoy this garbage drabble, I figured I'd stop being a lazy ass and write another chapter. So... here ya go.

Liam shut off the engine of the truck as he pulled up outside of his house. He glanced over at the passenger seat where Theo was still asleep. It was strange seeing the Chimera so still and peaceful. Well, perhaps peaceful wasn't the best word to describe Theo at that particular moment. For the last five minutes, the older boy had absolutely reeked of fear but considering how he had nearly jumped out of his skin when last woken up, Liam had waited until they had arrived at his house so as to not crash Theo's truck, something he was sure the Chimera would kill him for.

Liam had sent his Mom a quick text before leaving the preserve, saying a friend was coming over and that he would explain once he got home, mostly since she hadn't even realized that he had left the house in the first place. After another moment of watching Theo and the stench of his fear growing stronger, Liam reached over and gently shook him. "Theo." he called out softly. He was not prepared for the reaction he received. 

Theo's eyes flew open and he gripped Liam's wrist tightly, turning wide and panicked eyes glowing softly towards the beta. His heart was hammering in his chest and his breath came out in rapid gasps that Liam knew he could hear even if he wasn't a werewolf. After a minute, Theo seemed to calm down and released his death grip on Liam's wrist. The werewolf rotated the joint, wincing slightly at the motion before looking back up to Theo. "Um... I have to go talk to my Mom really quick, so wait here, I'll be back in a second." he said, trying to catch the Chimera's eyes, but Theo had them glued on the dashboard now.

Liam frowned but exited the truck, making his way up to the front door. He stepped inside and was greeted by both of his parents sitting in the living room. His mother was the first to speak. "Liam, you know we don't mind you having friends over, but it's pretty late and you didn't even tell us you were leaving, where did you go?" she asked, stepping into the foyer.

"I-I know and I'm sorry but... look. My friend, Theo, he's... well.... I don't think he has anywhere to stay. None of us, like, Mason or Corey or I, knew it, but I don't want him by himself. Something is wrong. I knew he wouldn't accept if I asked him over so I kinda made him come, he's waiting outside." Liam said, words spilling from his mouth. He sincerely hoped that Theo couldn't hear them. 

As he spoke, he saw the expressions on his parent's faces change. "Oh, Liam, bring him inside right now, I don't want him outside in the cold." his mother said. Liam wanted to argue that it wasn't even that cold, but he wanted Theo inside so he simply turned and practically ran out the door and to the truck. As he opened the front door, he was greeted by the site of Theo leaning against the passenger side of the vehicle, staring at Liam. It was difficult to figure out what that gaze meant, but Liam was glad that Theo was still there, though it occurred to him that he still had the keys to the truck.

Liam motioned for Theo to follow him. "Come on." he spoke in a normal voice, knowing the older boy would be able to hear him. He watched as Theo hesitated before pushing himself off the truck, Liam didn't miss the slight sway in the motion, and making his way up the path to the front door where Liam stood. The beta stepped aside and Theo passed him, stepping into the warmth of the house. 

Theo stood frozen for a moment as he looked around. Liam wasn't sure what he was really looking at, but he heard the uptick in Theo's heartbeat. Not a moment later, Liam's parents were there, introducing themselves to the Chimera, who looked like he was two seconds from dashing out the door. 

"It's wonderful to meet you Theo, I'm Jenna, Liam's mother." His mom said, wrapping the teenager in a hug. If possible, Theo tensed even more than he already was. He didn't seem to know how to respond to the hug, something Liam's mother picked up on, so she released him and stepped back. Liam's step dad introduced himself, offered Theo something to eat, which he obviously turned down, and patted the young man on the shoulder before they disappeared upstairs to their room for the evening, bidding the two boys goodnight.

Liam stood where he was, just behind Theo, for a minute as he watched the tenseness slowly start to leave Theo's shoulders, replaced by what seemed to be bone deep exhaustion. "Sorry about them, my mom really likes meeting people, especially my friends." he said, watching as there was only a slight tensing when Theo heard that word again.

"I know you said no, but do you want something to eat? Or would you rather just go to sleep?" Liam asked. Theo turned to him now and in the better lighting on his home, Liam could more clearly see the paleness of Theo's face, the dark bags under his eyes, and the lack of fullness to his cheeks. He wanted the older boy to eat something, but he didn't want to force him.

"I think-" Theo's voice cracked as he spoke, like he hadn't been using it that much, but then again, he probably hadn't. It had looked like he had been completely alone the past few weeks. "I think just sleep." he tried again, his voice was quiet and rough and filled to the brim with the same exhaustion that weighed down on Theo's shoulders. 

Liam nodded and motioned for the Chimera to follow him, leading him upstairs and into the guest room, right across the hall from his own room. "This is our guest room, bathroom is right next door if you wanna take a shower or something. My room is across the hall if you need anything." he said, looking back towards Theo. The older boy nodded before stepping into the room. He stood in the center of the room for a minute before turning back to Liam.

"Thank you." was all he said as he closed the door, leaving a dumbfounded Liam standing there. He had never heard Theo thank anyone before, not to mentioned had never been thanked by him. It was strange and despite the weariness in his tone, had seemed completely genuine. Liam decided he would get Theo to stay as long as possible. It was obvious he wasn't doing as well on his own as they had all thought he was, and Liam wasn't about to let it stay that way.

He crossed the hall to his own room, leaving the door open so he could easily see the other room and hear better in case... well in case Theo needed him, for any reason. He stripped down into his boxers and a t-shirt before crawling into bed. Liam closed his eyes and felt himself relaxing, dozing off quickly into a nice, dreamless sleep. One that lasted until he heard a scream from the room across the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This terrible child has not been active here recently and I apologize. I have this chapter and the next already written cuz I've been doing them at work in a little notebook when I'm bored. Lemme know if you guys want the next chapter or want me to wait to post it. Love, your terrible little gay boi.

Liam startled awake at the sound and was out of his bed before he even realized what he was doing. He flung his door open and was glad to see his parents weren't in the hall, at least, no yet. The blue eyed teen turned his attention towards the across from his own and listened. He knew what he had heard but he wanted to be sure that there was no one else in the room, that he wasn't walking into some kind of trap. All he heard inside was Theo's heart, which was beating wildly.

Liam crossed the hall and opened the door. He was immediately hit with an overwhelming stench of fear and guilt. The latter confused him, but he quietly crossed the room to the figure on the bed. As he moved closer, a broken whimper escaped Theo, stopping Liam in his tracks. He had never, in all the time he had known Theo, heard him make such a sound. It almost physically hurt LIam to hear it, but he moved forward, not evening thinking to question why that sound made his stomach churn.

Theo was curled on his side in a small ball, trembling. He lay on top of the covers, his shirt soaked with sweat and his face screwed up in what could have been either pain or fear. Liam reached forward to try and wake the sleeping Chimera when he spoke, but not to Liam. No, he spoke to who, or whatever, in his dream.

"It's okay... you don't have to stop." 

The words came out in a hoarse voice just before Theo's heart rate sky rocketed. 

Liam panicked and began shaking Theo's shoulder, trying to wake him. All he could hear was Theo's racing heart and harsh breathing, until both stopped for a heart freezing second. The next moment, Theo was bolting upright, eyes glowing gold in the darkness of the room. His heart had resumed its spriting pace and he was panting heavily, a hand pressed over his heart.

Liam moved towards the still shaking boy slowly. "Theo?" he questioned quietly but loud enough to grab his attention. 

Theo's head snapped towards him, startled expression quickly shifting into one of confusion, his brow furrowed. "What are you going Liam?" he questioned, voice still hoarse and breathy. There was a strange feeling in the younger teens gut upon hearing his tone, but Liam pushed it away, he had more important things to deal with. 

"You were having a nightmare, I was trying to wake you up." he explained. When Theo still seemed confused, Liam swallowed. "I.... you were screaming." 

The older boy looked embarrassed for a moment before that look changed to guilt. "Did I wake your parents?" he asked in a soft voice, much like the one he had used while dreaming. Liam decided that he did not like that tone, it didn't fit the Chimera at all. 

"No, you didn't. They were still asleep when I came in." he said. He didn't know if it was true, but his heart remained steady as he said it, so it really didn't matter. Theo's eyes were locked on Liam's now.

The older teen swallowed, "Did I wake you?" he asked, even softer. Liam was almost certain he wouldn't have heard him if it wasn't for his supernatural hearing. 

"No." Liam tried to lie, but his heart gave him away and the look of guilt on Theo's face darkened. Liam was honestly shocked at the emotions he was currently showing. It occurred to the beta that Theo's control certainly wasn't what it had been before, at least not that that particular moment. 

"I'm sorry, I knew this was a bad idea.... I shouldn't have some here." he said in that same broken voice.

"Shut up, it's not your fault, and it's not like I gave you much of a choice in coming here anyway." Liam said, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Theo. "I brought you here because I wanted to. I wanted you here, and I still do." His blue eyes were still trained on Theo, who had looked away from him. Even in the low light of the room, Liam could see the tear tracks on his cheeks. A fierce wave of protectiveness overcame Liam, and he wasn't sure where it came from but he wasn't about to argue with it.

He reached towards Theo, gripping his shoulders and pulling forward. Theo didn't even put up a fight, even as Liam wrapped his arms around the Chimera. In fact, Theo seemed to melt into Liam, going practically boneless in his arms. Liam wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen, but it sure as hell wasn't Theo crying into his shoulder silently, shoulders shaking as the sobs wracked his frame. 

It hurt to see him like this.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. Liam holding Theo tightly and swaying slightly as the older boy continued to cry. As the minutes ticked by, Theo gradually stopped shaking. He pulled back hesitantly, not looking Liam in the eye. After a long moment, he finally did look Liam in the eye and the beta felt his breath catch in his throat.

Liam had never seen so much emotions shining in Theo's eyes before. It made his heart do funny things in his chest, which he pointedly pushed down. Now was certainly not the time for this. Liam fropped his hands from Theo, resting them on either side of the older boy's hips. Before Theo had a chance to try and run again, Liam spoke.

"Are you okay?" 

It was a stupid question. Obviously the other were was not okay, but his question was more than that. He needed to know what to do now, what Theo needed from him. He wanted to help, he wanted to pull Theo back into his arms and never let go. He wanted to protecting this boy from the world and anyone who wished him harm. Because in the end, he was still that, a boy. Liam knew it, Theo was his, with his smirks and biting wit and beautiful eyes that gave away more than they should. How he knew, he wasn't sure, but he knew. So he waited patiently as Theo opened his mouth to speak.

"Liam..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOAR ANGST!  
> Anyway, apparently some of you nut jobs actually like my drabble, so here's the chapter that I wrote like, two weeks ago and has been sitting on my couch in a tiny notebook. Enjoy.  
> Your favorite Terrible little gay boy.

"Liam..."

That single word hung in the air around the two boys, each waiting for the other to move, eyes locked. Theo was the one to look away, eyes to his lap where his hands sat limply.

"I'm sorry." the words were soft but Liam could hear the sincerity in them, which confused him. 

"Sorry about what? Waking me up? 'Cause I told you that was -" Liam began.

"For everything I've done." Theo interrupted, eyes still fixed on his hands. "Everything I've done to you, and your pack. For hurting, killing people. For killing Scott, my sister." Liam heard a slight jump in his heart when he mentioned his sister. Not like he was lying, no, like he was scared of her. It brought to question what in the world happened in his dream, what happened to him when he was in the ground. 

"Theo..." Liam began, unsure of his words.

"It's okay, Liam. I just.... I should go." Theo said, moving to get up.

Liam's hand shot out, stopping the chimera.

"No, let me talk." Liam said, fixing Theo with his gaze. When the older boy remained still, Liam dropped his hand, taking a deep breath.

"It's true that you've done bad shit, a lot of bad shit and I know that I'll never forget what you've done." he said, watching the chimera's shoulders droop. "But, I know how hard you've been trying to make up for it, to make things right. You've saved my life tons of times, you stayed and fought when you didn't have to, when you could have run and no one would have blinked. You helped us even when you knew none of us would thank you for it. You were there when you had no reason to be here anymore. I will never forget what you did... but I can start to forgive you." 

Theo stared at Liam with wide eyes, uncertainty apparent in the hazel hues. "Forgive me?" 

The idea seemed so down right foreign to Theo, which only served to strengthen Liam's resolve. The guy clearly hadn't even considered that forgiveness could be an option that anyone would offer, at least towards him. Liam rolled his eyes a little.

"Come on Theo, Peter is still around despite all the shit he's pulled. Hell, no one really ever talks about when Stiles was the nogitsune or that Malia killed her mom and sister, or that Derek and Scott were enemies at one point. Not to mention Argent." 

The room was filled with silence once again as Theo seemed to absorb this information. Liam sighed softly. "The fact is, if we can forgive them, we can forgive you. Jesus Theo, you are a just a kid for christ sake when the doctors took you."

"That doesn't change what I did." Theo responded.

Liam shrugged lightly. "Maybe not. What I do know is that, right now, you need help. If you don't want it to be from me, that's fine. But you have to admit that you need help. You're living in your truck for fucks sake." The blye eyed beta placed his hands on either of Theo's shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. He could feel the tension thrumming through the older boy's body. 

"I want to help you Theo, you deserve help." He knew Theo was listening to his heart as it beat steadily, there was no lie. Some of the tension began leeching from his shoulders. He sagged forward, his forehead coming to rest on Liam's shoulder. Any fight he still had completely left his body.

"I'm so tired, Liam." his voice was filled with a bone deep exhaustion that the younger boy was positive was only slightly physical. He knew that feeling all too well. 

Theo was emotionally exhausted. And considering that emotions seemed a relatively new things for the chimera, Liam could only imagine how difficult the whole thing must be for him. The younger boy stayed still for a moment before his arms found themselves wrapping around Theo once again, one hand coming to rest on the back of his neck.

They stayed in that position for a while, so long that Liam wondered if Theo had fallen asleep. But when he shifted, Theo pulled back, eyes half-lidded. Liam smiled lightly at him. "Maybe it's time for bed." he said, chuckling at the look that he received for his tone as Theo shifted down, actually getting under the covers this time. The beta stood to return to his own room when a hand caught his wrist. He looked down at Theo, who had his eyes downcast, a faint pink blush spreading across his cheeks. It was painfully adorable.

Wait, what? Adorable? That was new, and certainly not an adjective he would have ever assigned to the older boy before, especially considering the guys natural snark and sass. 

"Would.... could you stay in here?" Came Theo's voice, snapping Liam out of his  daze. He blinked, taking a moment to process Theo's words. "You... you don't have to if you don't want to, I just-"

Liam was silent as he climbed into the bed, sliding under the covers next to Theo. The bed was plenty big enough for the two of them, but they were close enough that Liam could feel the heat coming off of Theo. It was nice. That combined with his scent, his strangely comforting scent, had Liam struggling to stay awake. And soon enough, he was fast asleep, body brushing up against Theo's, surrounded by warmth.

A warmth that was quite noticeably absent when Liam awoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM!  
> Now I gotta decide where to go with this cuz I HAVE NO IDEA HAHAHA!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, chapter five. Here we are. I'm honestly surprised I've made it this far without scrapping this. But I think that's mainly thanks to you crazy people with your comments and kudos. Honestly, thanks you psychos for reading and liking this garbage. You're all a bunch of sweeties and I love you all.  
> Love, your Terrible Little Gay Boi

Liam wasn't sure exactly what woke him up, but the moment his brain registered that he was alone in the previously occupied bed, he shot straight up. The door was closed, it hadn't been when he'd fallen asleep. Liam barely glanced at the clock as he sprang from the bed, he might yet catch Theo. The door was pulled open and LIam was halfway down the stairs when he heard a familiar voice.

"And just where do you think you're going?" 

It was his Mother, her voice coming from near the front door. 

"I... I was just-" 

Theo.

"You were doing nothing but following me and getting some breakfast in you." His mother said and Liam felt of wave of pride wash over him. His mother was beyond amazing and there was no way Theo would be able to escape her now. They walked by him on the way to the kitchen. "Oh, Liam, you're up. Good. Break is almost ready." his mother said and Liam nodded, glancing at the Chimera behind her who seemed to be doing a Corey impression of trying to become invisible. 

He avoided Liam's gaze as he passed. The younger teen frowned, he thought they had established that Theo was going to accept the help offered him. With a sigh, Liam came the  rest of the way down the stairs. This was not gonna be easy. He glanced at the clock as he entered the kitchen, it was just past 7 am, no wonder his mom was already up.

Liam sat himself at the counter as his mom finished up the eggs she had been cooking, placing them on a plate along with bacon and pancakes, before setting it in front of Theo, who looked at her with wide eyes.

"Eat." her voice was firm but not unkind. Liam's plate was next, which he tucked into quickly, his mom laughing lightly as she ate her own eggs, watching Theo carefully.

Theo, who ate slowly with a strange expression on his face. 

Liam looked over when the smell of sadness permeated the room. He could see tears forming in Theo's eyes as he chewed. Liam opened his mouth but anything he thought about saying was hushed by one look from his mother. When breakfast was done, Liam and Theo helped clean up, and when that was over, Theo stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, looking unsure. 

"Theo honey, why don't you go take a shower, I'm gonna go ahead and wash your clothes. You can wear something of Liam's while yours are washing." Jenna said, leaving absolutely no room for arguments. So Theo simply nodded, following Liam to the bathroom. 

"I'll go grab you some clean clothes, stuff that's a little big on me, just leave your clothes outside the door and I'll swap them." Liam said after showing Theo the way around the bathroom. The older boy simply nodded again, lost expression on his face. So Liam let him be after giving him a pat on the shoulder. He found a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that were both a little big on him, they should be perfect for Theo. When he returned to the bathroom, he was pleased to find Theo's dirty clothes on the floor outside the door, folded neatly.

He smiled a bit at Theo's particular nature before swapping the clothes out, bringing them down to his mom, who already had the rest of Theo's clothes and was frowning at the sparse contents. 

"We're going to get him new clothes, he's barely got any." she said with something almost like anger in her voice. Liam understood it. She wasn't mad at Theo per-say, she was angry that he was in this situation, that no one else had helped him, that he hadn't tried to ask anyone for help. Oh yes, Liam understood perfectly well because he had the same anger topped with the guilt of not having looked for Theo sooner. 

So although Liam knew Theo would never agree to them getting him new clothes, he knew his mom would do it anyway, she already had all his sizes. And Liam could always help her select things that were Theo's style. 

The teen left his mom in the laundry room, walking back up the stairs. The shower was still running and Liam could hear Theo's heart. It was beating a little fast, but nowhere near the breakneck speed he had hear the night before. Liam slipped in his own room, changing his own clothes and starting on his previously abandoned homework. Or at least, trying to. He was constantly listening to the sound coming from the bathroom until the water shut off. Liam quickly looked down at his paper before wondering why he felt like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have. 

It was a few more minutes before Theo emerged from the bathroom, bare feet making only a little noise as they moved towards Liam's room. The beta turned when he heard a soft knock on the open door. There stood Theo, looking lost, as seemed to be a common occurrence as of late, dressed in Liam's clothes. Liam would be lying if he said seeing Theo in his clothes didn't do something to him. Because it did.

It sent a spark of pleasure through him and the claiming thought of " _MINE_."

Liam breathed deeply, finally able to really smell Theo. Admittedly, the other boy had not smelled great, with fear and guilt hanging around his body like noxious fumes. Now, he smelled like Theo, that clean scent, soapy, and Liam's own body wash mixed in. And something else, something metallic. 

Liam's eyes snapped to Theo's face, he would know that scent anywhere. 

The Chimera was still pale, maybe even a little more than he had been the night before, which was concerning considering how pale he had been previously. Liam realized he didn't even know if Theo had slept after waking up from his nightmare. Liam was out of his chair when Theo swayed slightly where he stood.

"Theo, what's wrong?" he questioned, walking towards the other boy. Theo's eyes found Liam and he blinked slowly.

"I forgot to tell you something." he said, voice sounding thick. 

"What is it Theo?" Liam pressed, up next to him now. The scent was stronger. How the hell had he not smelled it before? 

"It stopped bleeding before you found me yesterday." 

Liam couldn't stop the growl that escaped him, especially as he saw the wet spot on the black t-shirt Theo wore. Liam had his hands on the hem of the shirt, about to pull it up when Theo's legs gave out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Momma Geyer deserves all the love, she's awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu I'm back. I switched my job recently from serving to cooking so I'm now working 6 days a week and don't usually have time at work to be writing this while I'm there. And I started like, working out and junk so there's that. It's gross, I don't recommend. Anywho, here's the next chapter and I switched POV part way through cuz I wanted.   
> Love, your Terrible Little Gay Boi

In his own defense, the past few days had been rather strange for Theo, so forgetting an injury made sense, at least in his head. 

It had all started a few days prior when he had been woken up by a strange smell. It was a sickly sweet smell that was completely out of place in the middle of the woods. He spent the next two days trying to track it. And that was when he ran into the hunters. He hadn't gotten away unscathed, but it wasn't anything life threatening. So when the knife wound stopped bleeding, Theo had laid down in his truck to try and sleep off the wolfsbane he could feel coursing through his body from the knife. 

And then Liam showed up, successfully throwing Theo even further off balance. And after the younger boy comforted him after his nightmare, Theo was officially WAY out of his depth. He lay awake for at least two hours after Liam crawled into the bed with him, per his own request. He stared at the ceiling, listening to the sound of the blue eyed beta breathe softly in his sleep.

When he tried to slip out that morning, he was stone walled by Liam's mother. At least Theo knew where the other boy got his stubbornness from. 

So any pain he had been in, and the injury itself, was cast from his mind until he shed his dirty clothes and got a good look at the injury on his abdomen. Black veins crawled out from the wound, which was crusted with old blood. Theo sighed and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt like a blessing and his knees felt wobbly as he relaxed under the spray. 

He simply stood there under the water longer than was probably normal, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care in the least. It felt incredible. Eventually, he became aware enough to actually wash himself, unconsciously grabbing the body wash that smelled the most like Liam. He washed the knife wound gingerly, hissing as it stung something fierce. Theo washed his hair and stepped out of the shower with a sigh. Sure enough, when he peaked out of the the door, there were clothes sitting there. He stepped into the pants and underwear before grabbing the t-shirt. Getting that on proved to be a rather painful endevour that brought a fresh drip of blood from the wound.

The Chimera didn't realize how shaky his legs were until he began the walk to Liam's room. And that was where, after a moment, his legs finally gave out and the world plunged into darkness. 

So yeah, made sense to Theo that he would forget a small injury that just  _happened_ to be laced with wolfsbane. That's what he told himself as he back to awareness, greeted by a pair of frantic blue eyes and his name being said in an increasingly urgent tone.

 

* * *

 

Liam felt like he couldn't breath. He caught Theo as the other boy collapsed, limp like a rag doll. Liam's heart was in his throat as he gently laid Theo down on the floor. "Theo, Theo wake up." he said, tapping his face lightly. He looked down to the dark stain and pulled Theo's shirt up now.

The wound looked angry, with black lines branching out from it. Liam cursed before trying to wake Theo again. It took a moment before the Chimera's eyes finally fluttered open.

"Oh thank God." Liam sighed.

"Still an Atheist." came Theo's hoarse reply. Liam simply glared at him as Theo pushed himself into a sitting position. 

"And you're still an idiot. Why didn't you tell me you were hurt? When did this even happen?" Liam hissed at him, trying not to draw his mom's attention. He really didn't want to have to explain why the boy they had just brought into the house was sitting on the floor with a knife wound and that they really couldn't take him to the hospital.

Theo shrugged, "Some hunters in the woods. It stopped bleeding and I forgot about it." 

Liam stared at him in disbelief. "You... you forgot about it? You forgot about a stab wound that obviously laced with wolfsbane?" Theo didn't even look sheepish as he nodded. Liam narrowed his eyes at the older boy. "Why didn't you tell me about the hunters?"

Theo looked at him, "Because they're not a concern anymore. I took care of it." he said. "Besides, it's not like I was out looking for them." 

Liam's brow furrowed, "Were you looking for someone else out there?" he asked, somehow that didn't sit right with him.

"More like some _thing_." Theo answered. "I smelled it one night while I was trying to sleep. It was this weird sweet scent." he explained. "I've been trying to track it the past few days, but I keep getting nowhere." 

"Why didn't you tell me any of this? We could have helped you track it and then you wouldn't have gotten ambushed by hunters." Liam said, helping Theo up to a sitting position on the bed instead of the floor. 

Theo rolled his eyes, "Because I was just tracking a scent. One that I smelled. I can't really ask you to track a scent you don't know." 

Liam narrowed his eyes at the other boy again. Naturally, Theo had a point, but Liam had his own. "So? If you had at least let us know what was going on, you could have had backup when you ran into the hunters." The beta crossed his arms as he stood before Theo. "That's what pack does." 

Theo didn't drop his gaze now, that vulnerability Liam had seen replaced by his usual snark and sarcasm. Theo's next words were spoken very deliberately. "I'm not pack." 

It stung somehow, leaving an empty feeling in Liam's chest to hear that. But underneath the carefully controlled tone of Theo's voice, there was an edge. Did he seriously still think he wasn't pack. 

"You really still think that? You think you're not pack still?" Liam questioned. Theo didn't say anything, but the silence spoke volumes. "God, you're stupid. Of course you're pack! You've saved my ass how many times? Why wouldn't you be pack?" 

"What about Scott?" Theo asked.

Liam shook his head, "I don't care what Scott says. I'm in charge right now here, and I consider you pack. So does Corey, and so does Mason." Theo looked surprised at this.

"Seriously? Those two do?" he asked. Liam nodded. It was true, even if Mason didn't quite admit it. And Nolan had asked about Theo on a number of occasions. Even Alec, the newest member of the pack, had asked who Theo was regularly enough that they eventually filled him in. The guy seemed pretty unaffected by what they told him, simply accepting this person as a part of the pack. Or, at least the Puppy Pack.

"Yeah, we all consider you pack, Theo. So, just accept our help here. I'm sorry we didn't realize what was going on with you sooner, we were stupid to not think about where you might be living." Liam said, sitting down on the bed next to Theo. "Hell, I'm pretty sure even if we saw you every day, we wouldn't know. You're the guy who always has everything together, so we probably would have never guessed." 

"Why were you even looking for me in the first place? And how did you find me?" Theo asked, looking over at Liam. 

The shorter boy felt his cheeks warm slightly, "Um, I was actually gonna ask you for help with Biology. Corey said you were really good at it and I honestly suck so bad." he said, trying to ignore the look on Theo's face. "And I tracked you with this." he said, lifting the t-shirt from where it had been sitting at the end of the bed. "I think it was from the Zoo and it ended up under my bed. I found it by accident and it smelled enough like you still for me to track you with it."

He looked at Theo now, a smug smile on the Chimera's face. "That's a little creepy Liam, keeping my clothes under your bed. Careful, people might start to think you like me or something." he said.

Liam's cheeks turned a darker shade of red. "Well, that's stupid, 'cause I don't like you." 

Theo's smile grew, "That was a lie Liam." 

Shit... how did he respond to that?

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! I finally sat down and wrote again! Took me, like, over 6 months but I did it eventually. Honestly, don't ever expect regular updates from me, I have no commitment what-so-ever. Anywho, here's some fluffy shit before I get some more angst in there and start doing some real damage.  
> Love, your Terrible Little Gay Boy

Life in Beacon Hills was…. strange to say the least. One day you could be going to school and complaining about classes, and the next you’re sitting in your room with a pissy, and injured, Chimera sitting on your floor trying to tell you that he wasn’t part of your pack. Though really, this was way more preferable to the usual chaos that happened in Beacon Hills. But the smug grin on Theo’s face was really not what Liam wanted to be dealing with right now. 

So instead, he hoisted the older boy up and sat him down on the bed before responding. “Of course I like you, you’re my friend you dope.” he said. It wasn’t a lie, maybe not the whole truth, but definitely not a lie.

Theo smirked, “Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that. I mean, it’s not like anyone would be surprised or anything. I’m pretty hot after all.” 

Liam rolled his eyes, he wasn’t going to comment. Partially because Theo was right, he was really hot. But mostly because he was being an insufferable ass, again. “Just sit there, let me go get the first aid kit so we can at least clean that up a little bit.”

“I don’t need a first aid kit, it’ll heal on its own.” Theo said.

“I know that, dumb ass, but cleaning it will make things easier, it’ll hurt less and it’ll heal faster.” Liam retorted, stepping from the room. He heard Theo huff but say nothing else as he entered the bathroom and pulled the kit from under the sink. 

When he got back to the room, Theo was sitting there looking positively put out. It would be cute if it wasn’t for the fact that the Chimera was still far too pale for Liam’s liking. He set the kit down on the bed, opening it and pulling out the cleaning wipes, some gauze, and medical tape. “Take your shirt off, it’ll make things easier.” he said. He caught the motion of the shirt coming off from the corner of his eye and had to stop himself from watching. Liam breathed deeply, trying to keep his heart beat under control.

He opened up one of the cleaning wipes and carefully began wiping around the wound. It was a struggle to keep his eyes from wandering up Theo’s abdomen and chest, but focusing on the injury made things easier. 

Theo was tense nearly the entire time, his breathing far too controlled. Liam glanced up at him, but the other boy’s eyes were closed. He was in more pain than he let on. Without second thought, Liam placed a hand on Theo’s arm, drawing out the pain. He knew Theo’s eyes were on him, boring into his skull, but Liam kept his hand there until some of the tension left the Chimera. Then he simply got back to work.

After the wound was cleaned, Liam placed the gauze over it and taped it down before grabbing another shirt and handing it to Theo, again keeping his eyes mostly averted from his bare chest. 

“So, any particular reason you keep a well stocked first aid kit in the bathroom?” came Theo’s voice. Liam’s eyes moved back to him, glad to see the other boy fully clothed again.

“Oh uh, my step-dad is a doctor. And I uh, I used to hit things a lot so we started keeping those around to make things easier.” Liam said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Both his Mom and his Step-dad had cleaned up split knuckles far more times than Liam was willing to admit. But the kits came in handy nowadays, just in a different way.

Theo simply nodded at that answer. 

The room was quiet for a long moment before Theo spoke again. “So, what now?” 

Liam thought for a moment, “Hmm, well, we could watch a movie? Or play video games or something.” he said.

“That’s not really what I meant Liam.” 

Liam looked at Theo. “You stay here as long as you want, as long as you need.”

“What about your parents?” the Chimera questioned.

“They’ve already agreed, it’s no problem.” Liam sat down on the bed next to Theo. He had that lost look on his face again.

“I’m not really sure what I should be doing now.” Theo muttered.

Liam shrugged. “Do whatever you want to do. What do you want to do, Theo?” 

It was quiet again for a moment. “I… I don’t know. I’ve never really decided anything for myself. All I’ve ever done had one goal, survival. I don’t know what to do.” 

Liam thought for a moment. “You could go back to school?”

Theo looked at him. “Really? School.” he sounded a little unimpressed, but that didn’t deter the beta.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure you never graduated, but you couldn’t be that far from it. So, go back to school. Finish up.”

“How the hell am I supposed to go back? I was dead, literally in hell.” Theo retorted.

“Oh come on Theo, I’m sure you can think of a way to fix that. Besides, it’s not like it was ever put into any document. As far as the school is concerned, I bet it just looks like you stopped showing up. We go in and give them some story about you being sick or having a family emergency and I’m sure it’ll all be good.” Liam said. Theo didn’t look convinced, but the blue eyed beta wasn’t deterred in the least. “We can talk to my parents and call the school Monday to see what your options are. But I bet it won’t be a problem.”

Theo still looked skeptical, but there was a tiny glimmer of something in his green eyes, maybe hope. “If you say so. But if that doesn’t work out, I’ve gotta get a job or something.” he said.

Liam was sure he was right, but he nodded his head in agreement anyway. He could tell Theo didn’t like the idea of doing nothing, not that he could blame him. So he dropped onto his bed, grabbing the T.V remote and flipped it on. “Now that we’ve got that out of the way, let’s watch a movie.” 

The two settled back, and after ten minutes of Liam expressing how borderline sacreligious it was that Theo had never seen any Marvel films, Liam had put on Iron Man and gotten comfortable on his bed. About forty-five minutes later, he felt a weight drop onto his shoulder and turned to find Theo asleep resting against him. 

A warm smile spread across Liam’s features as he looked back at the movie. It was fine really, he would just make Theo watch it another time.


End file.
